Consorting with an Enigma
by TakingBackSunday
Summary: Hermione comes across Draco Malfoy at two very unlikely places. First at the White Tomb the eve of the third annual gala honoring Dumbledore’s death anniversary… and then at the University of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry. DHr.
1. Chapter One

I had rated this **M**, but after careful consideration, I've decided the rating will be **T**.

This particular fluffy plotline was inspired by a fanfic I delightfully stumbled upon. I have a oneshot with Harry, Ron, and Hermione attending the University of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry and Draco is already working at his company. It's called "Meanwhile" and will be out soon. Meanwhile is taken in a very different direction but still happy and cute! Hahah. I'm really into the young adult/post war plotlines right now, hence the two university stories. But _Reluctant_ is still my baby, my top priority, and my favorite! Hahah.

A special shout out to my beta Anna! Having her look over my work eliminated all the doubts I had about this chapter. Thanks Anna! :)

Here I go!

* * *

**Chapter One: **

Albus Dumbledore, once headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was a beloved professor and friend. Hated by many, loved by so much more. Unsurprisingly, four years after his death, the man known for his twinkling blue eyes still received at least twenty visitors a day (_not_ including the students). Hogwarts students were in no way distracted or irritated by the frequent visitations to the White Tomb beside the lake. His eternal presence-- his tomb, his influence-- connected those who currently attended Hogwarts to those who simply visited, their past affiliation with Dumbledore never questioned (nor were reasons behind visits). Thus no one was seen as a stranger… just people-- visitors, professors, students. On random days, parents visited-- not their children but the sleeping father of the Wizarding Community, thankful he was finally resting. Even defeated Death Eaters left hideouts, risking capture, just to say goodbye.

A gala was suggested by Aberforth Dumbledore (brother of the deceased) for the second death anniversary of Albus Dumbledore. Aberforth violently refused to _plan _the event but pledged to fund the expenses. The debate of hosting the celebration in the Great Hall was ongoing but many argued the White Tomb should be visible throughout the event. Realizing the tomb's location beside the lake, a ship was immediately acquisitioned. Naturally, many attended (all very impressed with the unique venue); they came with donations for the following Commemoration Gala.

For a third year, the Commemoration Gala was held in memory of Albus Dumbledore. Located divinely floating on the Lake of Hogwarts was a grand ship charmed to accommodate hundreds of people. Inside were mingling witches and wizards, clad in magnificent dress robes or gowns. Round tables, dressed in royal blue tablecloths, were equipped with gold plates, goblets, and flatware. Ten seats surrounded each exquisite table. The house-elves from Hogwarts catered the event (therefore the food magically appeared on the plates)-- his favorite dishes were served. Soft, classical music was played by a string quartet; the dance floor littered with couples. The rooms on the second floor were designated to showcase his achievements and interesting gadgets from his lifetime.

The Remembrance Presentation (lasting three hours) on life of Albus Dumbledore finished; dinner soon to be served.

Smiling brilliantly, Harry Potter-- donned in handsome black and white dress robes-- surveyed his tablemates. His girlfriend of three years, Ginevra Weasley, modeled a stunning black and white gown (matching him, of course!) with a plunging neckline. The gorgeous redhead was conversing with Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown. Parvati and Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, and Seamus Finnigan were all eagerly (and loudly) informing the table of the changes in their lives. Ronald Weasley (clad in deep maroon dress robes) carried on his usual banter with Hermione Granger. Her dark hair was rolled into an extravagant bun-- the white gown clung to her body, delicate thin straps and a wide ruched neckline accentuated her elegant shoulders. The gown skimmed the floor just slightly.

"What have you got planned come September, Harry?" He heard Seamus question.

"Ron and I are off to the Auror Academy in Germany."

This reply launched a lengthy discussion of student life at the academy--

Their experience from the war qualified the two young men for automatic admission into the academy, but they decided to enjoy themselves before returning to school. The war heroes obtained glorious fame, which financed their three year hiatus-- but Ron and Harry, both twenty-one, were ready to continue their education.

Dean then grinned at Hermione.

"You won't be joining the blokes in Germany?"

"And completely disregard the three years I've spent interning at St. Mungo's?" She replied laughing.

Admission into the prestigious Healer program at the University of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry required a stable (and successful) three year internship with a magical hospital. In those three years, Hermione earned the title of Nurturer (equivalent to Muggle nurses).

"She's been accepted into the Healer program over at UAWW." Ginny boasted, knowing her best friend was entirely too modest to boast for herself.

At the mention of the esteemed university, Lavender joined the conversation. "I heard the campus is lovely! Is it really walking distance from Diagon Alley?"

Hermione fiddled with her fork, distracting herself from smiling too much. "It's quite a walk, but yes. Diagon Alley was actually created for the students of the university. Follow the cobbled pathway, and eventually you'll be led to the gates of the University of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Some would be content with the lifestyle her Nurturer's salary financed, but Hermione couldn't be satisfied until she knew her career was earned through two years at a university. Most wizards and witches bypassed furthering their education, (after graduation) securing jobs through internships or other means. Though in no way did she feel some sort of superiority towards those who chose to forgo studying at a university. Seeing the University of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry during her first visit to Diagon Alley as a Hogwarts first year, Hermione (even without knowing she would become Head Girl and Hogwarts Valedictorian) aspired to one day follow the cobbled pathway to the gates of UAWW as an Illyrian (the university mascot).

Hermione didn't expect to miss Ron and Harry too terribly. After the war, Arthur and Molly Weasley left the Burrow for a beautiful three bedroom residence. Following some slight renovations, the nineteen year olds moved into the Burrow. The best mates had spent a total of nine years living together-- seven years as Gryffs and two years at the Burrow. The lack of university restrictions on off-campus excursions and Apparition made prospective hangouts very effortless and very possible. Knowing she would be frequently seeing Ron, Harry, and other friends during the weekends and even during the week, Hermione didn't dread separating from friends too much.

Her heels clicked against the wooden floor of the grand balcony of the ship, a breeze playfully ruffled her gown. The balcony gave a stunning view of the White Tomb, lit softly by floating candles. Since the first gala, Hermione always reserved an hour to simply admire the tomb from the balcony. It was nearly one in the morning, the gala near its end-- the crowds surrounding Dumbledore's tomb the entire day finally left.

Releasing her curls from the intricate bun, Hermione noticed a lone figure, dressed in black robes, approaching the White Tomb. The appearance of a visitor so late in evening didn't alarm her; it was known even in death Dumbledore welcomed all visitors at all times. Platinum blond hair was a striking contrast against the dark robes. The figure's back faced Hermione-- she noticed broad, masculine shoulders. He knelt before the tomb-- he constantly shook his head and even gestured with his hands a few times, it seemed he was carrying on a one-sided conversation with Dumbledore. Sometime passed when Hermione realized his shoulders shaking just a bit-- was he laughing… or crying… or was he simply shaking? Dumbledore's visitor abruptly stood. Then he turned to face the ship--

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The hair… the pale complexion… the stance… all unmistakable. Hermione stumbled into the shadows, concealing herself from the piercing gaze of her former schoolmate. Convinced he could not see her, she fixed her fascinated eyes on him. After the war, the Malfoy family removed their presence in wizarding society. Three years nearly erased Hermione's memory of the smirking Slytherin…

She felt the ship lurch into the motion, embarking on the short journey to land--

Malfoy's eyes widened considerably, noticing the ship slowly nearing the shore.

Hermione watched him hastily lay _something _at the base of the tomb-- between a large bouquet of roses and a basket of Dumbledore's favorite sweets-- then Malfoy was gone.

… Fifty minutes later, crowds of witches and wizards continued to exit the ship. Hermione and her friends were sitting lakeside, recounting stories of their years together at Hogwarts. Harry was leant against a tree, Ginny's head laid on his lap. Ron was seated in between the Patil sisters while Seamus, Neville, and Dean shared a bottle of Firewhiskey. Lavender and Luna had their gowns gathered on their laps, their feet dipped into the cool lake water.

Nearby, at the White Tomb, was Hermione… enthralled by the beautiful bouquet of deep emerald Fairy Clematis, an extremely rare flower; to obtain a bundle was nearly impossible. Fairies devoted one hundred years to cultivate just one perfect Fairy Clematis flower. The gorgeous bouquet eclipsed the beauty of the large bouquet of roses and the thoughtfulness of the basket of sweets. The offering was simple yet tremendously elegant… and the brilliant emerald coloring very Slytherin.

Hermione gave a strangled gasp, honestly surprised by what Malfoy had offered to Dumbledore. He sincerely came to visit the former headmaster.

She rejoined her friends, absolutely certain (and quite thankful) her questions concerning the enigma that was Draco Malfoy would forever remain unanswered.

**000**

Too quickly did the days of June disappear, the pages of July and August were torn off calendars; September came.

September sixth-- Ron and Harry moved into their flat two blocks from the Auror Academy. The University of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry opened the dormitories to students the fifth, though classes started the ninth. Initially, Hermione planned to settle into her dorm a day before classes began… but the prospect of remaining at the Burrow alone forced her to reschedule her departure to the sixth.

Upon her request, Hermione was assigned to the Marluxia dormitories. Marluxia was very well known for its suites, which the other two girls' dormitories (Xigbar and Gilgamesh) lacked. Marluxia suites (designed for four suitemates) were not at all luxurious but had a two bedrooms (both equipped with private bathrooms) and a spacious sitting room.

In Hermione's bedroom (a decently sized white room) were two _shabby _four poster beds, two bookshelves, two desks built into the walls, and a door to the coveted private bathroom. Dark wooden floors and one large window enhanced the room only slightly. The bookshelves doubled as doors, concealing closets. Hermione's bed was framed by her desk and bookshelf (which easily slid open to reveal her closet); diagonal from her area, was her roommate's portion of the room.

Her roommate was already dressing her mattress when Hermione first entered the bedroom. Throughout the summer, they corresponded with one another (using owls, of course); not yet friends but already acquaintances before their face-to-face meeting.

Harlette "Harley" Winthrop (twenty and Hermione's roommate) was a butterscotch blonde, standing at 5'6-- cute, but not particularly gorgeous. Salutatorian of the Institute of Magic in Wales, she planned to become a Potions Mistress, majoring in Potions Mastery. She volunteered to journey to the university earlier than scheduled, not liking the idea of Hermione being alone in an empty suite (convinced the other two suitemates would move in the seventh or eighth, like most students). When Hermione declined the considerate offer, the girl reasoned she and Hermione could spend the three days developing their friendship.

A day of unpacking exhausted the roommates, they fell asleep at nine that evening--

--The girls woke early the next day, eager to explore the campus.

Hermione joined her roommate at the large bathroom mirror to style her damp hair.

"Har-" Hermione paused uncertainly, momentarily forgetting the name the girl _preferred _to be called.

"_-ley_." The girl finished, smiling. "**Harley**, not Harlette." This declaration was made by Harley at least ten times a day.

"You've corrected me nearly twenty times already, _Harley_. I've already developed the habit of calling you Harlette…" Hermione explained, casting a drying spell on her hair. "I'll put great emphasis on the -lette, I promise!"

Harley openly rolled her eyes, continuing to apply her makeup. "It's my fault for failing to correct you in the letters you sent me. I didn't hear you _saying_ my name, the reason why I was never compelled to correct you, I suppose… my given name is horrid… Sorry, Hermione, you'll need to adjust to calling me Harley. All summer you called me Harlette, now it's time for a change!"

"I think Harlette is a lovely name!"

"Harlette spawned a tragically unoriginal nickname for me! For seven years I was known as _Harlot Wintrollop_!" She glared at Hermione's giggling mirror image.

"Harlot is very unoriginal, I agree--" Hermione managed to say through her laughter. "But Wintrollop…" The brunette fell victim to another uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"I am neither a trollop or a harlot! I've been seeing Talon for three years now!" She paused thoughtfully. "If we hurry, we may be able to catch him at Quidditch tryouts."

**(…after thirty minutes…)**

After a quick breakfast at the university canteen, Hermione grudgingly followed Harley to Illyrian Stadium, the university's Quidditch pitch. The two ladies were both dressed in casual robes (Hermione's pastel green while Harley wore violet) and carrying purses.

"Of all the places to begin our tour..." Hermione muttered unenthusiastically.

The campus, gloriously massive, required at least half a day for decent exploration-- the Quidditch stadium was _not_ on Hermione's tour itinerary!

"Oh shut up. Talon is my boyfriend, you're my roommate. You've got to be friends with him, Hermione. He'll be at our dorm frequently." Seeing Hermione preparing to retort, Harley continued. "I'm doing the introduction now because once classes begin it'll be impossible for us three to be free all at once. And yes, I have considered having lunch or dinner today or tomorrow but he's got Quidditch tryouts, if he's not here, he's at some secluded hill practicing. This stadium is the only place I know I'll find him."

Sometime during Harley's rant, the pair had entered the oval pitch. Illyrian Stadium was recently remodeled to appear as the World Cup stadium but much smaller in size. While the World Cup arena seated 100,000 people, Illyrian Stadium only accommodated 5,500 (but like the stadium it replicated, the stands fully encircled the pitch).

Two young men, equipped with their brooms, were heading for the exit (which doubled as an entrance)--

"Excuse me--" Harley gave a nervous wave, successfully catching their attention.

"Hi…" A wizard of about twenty-three replied, ceasing his journey to the exit; his friend stood beside him.

"Have the tryouts ended for the day already?"

"We finished about fifteen minutes ago." The friend answered.

"And you two are the last to leave?"

The tweny-three year old looked towards the stands, squinting as the sun met his lovely blue eyes. "I believe the bloke up there will be that last to leave. I didn't catch his name but I saw him fly up to the stands."

Harley smiled. "Thank you. I'm Harley Winthrop." She offered her hand to the young man across her.

"Garrett Perrigo." He shook Harley's hand before eyeing the pretty girl beside her, almost forgetting to introduce his friend. "Oh!" Garrett tore his eyes from Hermione, his friend roughly nudged him. "This is Fitz Atherton."

"Fitz and Garrett, my roommate, Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you." Smiling, Hermione shook their hands-- noticing Garrett held her hand noticeably longer than Fitz had.

After a few minutes of small talk, the foursome said their goodbyes. Hermione and Harley then found themselves weaving through the (**high**) empty stands, in search of the person Garrett claimed he saw fly up to the stands.

"Sending him an owl would have required less effort." Hermione muttered, realizing her roommate had spotted a lone figure, sprawled out on the floor of the 35th level. The brunette willed herself to climb two levels, finding Harley crouched beside a sleeping (topless) male-- a book partially covering his chest. A broom, a Titan 0824 (an _expensive_ broom), and a book bag rested beside him, seeming to join him in his slumber. His face was slightly obstructed by the shadow of the level above.

"All that effort--" Harley stood up. "He isn't Talon!" She resentfully pointed at the sleeping wizard.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The girl claims she's no harlot or trollop yet she can tell he's not her boyfriend without sending his face a glance?" She remarked playfully.

"SHUT--" Harley began but quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, not wanting to wake him. "_Shut up!_" She hissed, motioning to the book on his chest. "He's got an _Ancient Empires_ book."

The brunette shrugged in response, overly capable of understanding but made no attempt to.

Harley resisted the urge to growl loudly. "Judging from that book, he's an Empire Management major. Talon's major is Wandcraft."

Only sending the book a brief glance, (knowing he was asleep) Hermione decided to shamelessly study a superior specimen… the young man's attractively sculpted upper-body. Earlier she had resisted, thinking he was Harley's boyfriend. The book's placement on his chest did not conceal the rippling muscles of his abdomen or his chiseled arms. Blushing, she abruptly looked away, unfamiliar to such behavior (never one to gawk so blatantly)!

Harley-- the ever loyal girlfriend-- only allowed herself to eye his forearms, knowing if her eyes wandered, she'd feel very deserving of her nickname of seven years.

"Well… he's not a Death Eater." The blonde squeaked uncomfortably.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh loudly at the weak remark.

…Unfortunately, they didn't notice his eyes fluttering at the disturbance of their voices. Nor did they notice a smirk gracing his lips…

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger."

* * *

Cliffy!

What'd you think? REVIEW, please! I'm in love with the plot for this story so please review so I know people are actually reading! Thanks!

Review!


	2. Austuria

For a new story, I'm happy with the feedback! Continue reviewing and I shall continue updating.

By the way, Hermione and Draco are both 21, for those who don't know.

* * *

**Two.**

He was still smirking, gleefully regarding her lack of response.

"Enjoying the view?" he inquired confidently, remaining on his back while stretching. Absolutely horrified, Hermione realized he was not referring to the stunning view of the pitch.

The brunette attempted to give an indignant growl, but sounded more like she was choking. Clearing her throat loudly, she took three clumsy steps away from him. Upon hearing his remark, Hermione was woozy with mortification – he knew he was the focus of her admiration. And damn her deceitful complexion, which hadn't fully recovered from the previous blush elicited by her admiration! She easily hid her eyes from his, but she was convinced he could feel the heat of her blush. Hermione braced herself for his usual name-calling, but it never came.

It seemed he momentarily lost interest in making Hermione feel uncomfortable with his attractive silver eyes, focusing his attention on retrieving something from his bag.

Although Harley desperately wished to continue watching the obviously awkward exchange between Hermione and the nameless hunk, she decided to intervene (otherwise Hermione would be rendered speechless a second time in less than two minutes, and Harley knew a speechless Hermione was a rarity).

"Hi…" Harley cringed at the squeaky quality of her voice. He sent the blonde girl a brief glance of acknowledgement.

"Yes?" Standing, he lazily slipped into a dark blue robe.

"Did you happen to meet a wizard named Talon during the tryouts?" Her unenthused tone suggested she already knew the answer.

Unexpectedly, he gave a soft chuckle. "I did, actually. Talon Vanderbilt, right? We're meeting in Diagon Alley for lunch."

"Is that so? Bloody idiot can invite someone he just met to lunch, but he can't invite me?" Harley bitterly muttered to Hermione. Turning to face her beau's new friend once more, she noticed his eyes gleaming with amusement. "I'm his girlfriend, Harley Winthrop."

"Draco Malfoy." Harley shook his hand before gracefully motioning to Hermione.

"I think you know my roommate, Hermione."

"Granger," he said in greeting.

Hermione gave a sickeningly sarcastic smile in response.

Grimacing at her roommate's behavior, Harley too gave the young man a smile, although hers was sincere.

"Would it be terribly forward to invite Hermione and myself to lunch with Talon and yourself?" Harley's remark caused Draco to avert his eyes from the intense glaring match he and Hermione were engaged in.

"That would be rather forward of you," he admitted curtly, but his response held no sting, much to Hermione's surprise.

"What time are we meeting him?" Harley questioned.

He eyed her sideways, somewhat impressed. "Did you really just invite yourself?"

The blonde witch looked away timidly, nodding. "I haven't seen him in weeks!"

Harley's answer seemed to suffice. He began gathering his belongings. "12:30 this afternoon, Diagon Pantry." Then he turned to leave.

Of course, Harley's mouth was unwilling to stay shut…

**(...after an hour...)**

"Haven't you tired of glaring at him?" Harley asked through gritted teeth, watching Hermione send a withering glare over her shoulder. Granted, Draco had yet to say or do anything deserving of her glare – he was actually being civil. _Why was he acting so bloody civil? _His lack of misbehavior greatly disturbed Hermione, hence the glaring.

"I cannot believe he's touring the campus with us" was Hermione's terse reply.

For over an hour, the three students silently explored the university grounds, with occasional muttered exchanges between the girls. Harley was so grateful to Draco for allowing her and Hermione to join he and Talon for lunch, she had impulsively invited him to their tour around the campus – much to the displeasure of her roommate.

Unlike Hogwarts, the University of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry did not call a castle home. Rather, the campus somewhat resembled the layout of a Muggle university. Three colossal main buildings dominated the grounds, while smaller buildings and dormitories attractively surrounded the main buildings. The land unoccupied by buildings was claimed by large shade trees, which framed easy-to-navigate pathways for the students. The campus was equipped not with a lake but a pond instead, which was located next to Balthier library. The "Duck Pond" (the pond population being primarily ducks), with its uncomfortable yet sufficient benches, was a common hangout for students.

Thirty minutes later, the trio ventured away from the campus toward Diagon Alley. At 12:15 p.m., they arrived at the small café called Diagon Pantry. The eatery was a semiformal, its only attempt at formality being the little wizard at the podium near the cramped front entrance assigning seating. Otherwise it had a very casual atmosphere. The high-quality food and refined menu helped raise the level of sophistication of the café.

"Do you have a reservation?" the little wizard, who was at least 35, asked Draco.

"I believe so. Under Vanderbilt, perhaps?"

"I just seated Mr. Vanderbilt. Follow me, please."

"Wait." Draco sent a glance over his shoulder at the two witches behind him. "Could we have a table for four instead?"

Macklin Foozle, the little host wizard, eyed Draco disdainfully. "It's lunchtime, my boy. Quartets are our most popular customers. Currently, we only have tables for two."

Draco's broad shoulders stiffened at the man's tone; he took a deep, calming breath.

"Then I'd like a table for two near Vanderbilt's table."

The evident disdain on Macklin's face did not falter. "Very well. Follow me."

They followed the grumpy wizard in silence. Eventually Hermione spotted a handsome young man sitting across from an empty seat. '_He must be Talon_.'

"Talon!" She heard Harley say, and just as Hermione expected, the young man she assumed to be her roommate's boyfriend was indeed Talon. He promptly rose to his feet, beaming at the sight of his girlfriend.

Talon Vanderbilt stood at an impressive 6'6", his creamy tan complexion partnered with short dark brown hair (just a shade lighter than Hermione's). She almost laughed when she realized Talon's and Harley's robes matched. It was obvious he was the more attractive half of the relationship.

The couple shared a chaste kiss before Harley shoved him off lightly, embarrassed at their public display of affection.

"Did you arrive with Malfoy?" Although Talon was grinning, he was understandably confused.

"I was looking for you at the pitch and I met Draco. Imagine my surprise when I learned he had a lunch date with you." Before the young men could violently deny her claim, Harley continued. "Love, this is my roommate, Hermione Granger." Hermione's shoulder brushed against Draco's arm as she walked past him to shake Talon's hand.

Once the pleasantries were finished, the seating arrangements were decided: Harley and Talon shared a table, as did Hermione and Draco.

The two former Hogwarts students managed to order drinks and their meals without speaking to one another. Draco took a small sip of his red wine, smacking his lips approvingly before positioning his eyes on the brunette seated across from him.

"So, how are you, Granger?" he drawled casually.

Hermione looked up from the menu she was pointlessly perusing (while silently thanking the waitress for forgetting to take the menus after placing their orders).

"Don't call me Granger," she replied tersely.

The blond grinned victoriously. "She speaks." His handsome grin faltered, watching her roll her eyes. He sat in silence for a minute, considering her request. "And what would you like me to call you? Hermione?" Draco nearly snorted at his own suggestion but uncharacteristically refrained.

She seemed deeply captivated with her fork, as if forgetting she was one half of a conversation. "How about mudblood? Have you forgotten my lineage?" Hermione loudly dropped her fork, causing Harley to send a brief look of concern at the two.

The girl was tired of his act. Why didn't he fight for a seat at the other table? And not once had he expressed displeasure with his company for lunch. The infuriatingly _pleasant_ young man willingly initiated conversation! What bothered her the most, though, was the absence of a certain word from his vocabulary – mudblood. Actually, most of the nasty words having called Draco's mouth home (during his years at Hogwarts) had yet to roll off his tongue. Hermione was _convinced_ she was watching a brilliant, nearly believable, performance. Her questions accumulated while her patience dwindled.

"How are you," his grip on his wineglass tightened considerably. "_mudblood_?"

"Not hungry." Hermione stood, insulted – although fully aware it was _she _who suggested that he call her that filthy name, and she was outraged by his compliance! Since when did Draco Malfoy comply with the wishes of Hermione Granger!

He only gave a slight shrug in response to her predictable departure, completely unaffected – though Talon and Harley were thoroughly confused.

**000**

Hermione nearly slammed the suite's main door. Her anger hadn't faded during her journey back to the Marluxia dormitories.

However, Hermione's anger quickly diminished and was replaced by amusement – upon entering her suite, she spotted a girl donning a hideous white and neon pink puffy jacket. The weather outside was fantastic; her suitemate (well, Hermione assumed the girl was her suitemate) was terribly overdressed!

"Aren't you hot?" Hermione rudely blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Hot?" was her indignant reply. She had a Spanish-sounding accent. To Hermione's delight, the girl produced a book, turning to a specific page before she continued, "Hot… '_used as a banal compliment by teenagers who lack substance'_." She gasped disapprovingly when Hermione burst in to a fit of giggles.

"I meant hot, as in the temperature. Your coat isn't exactly appropriate for the weather we're having." The girl was a foreigner, obviously. Hermione smiled, conveying her intentions were not cruel.

"Oh," came her soft reply. "I feel cold very easily. My body is not yet, ahh… adjusted to the weather here."

Hermione gestured to the sitting room, silently requesting that she and the girl continue their conversation on the black leather sofa. The sitting room was equipped with an ornate fireplace, four deep plum armchairs, a leather sofa, and a large coffee table. Black candelabras lit the room. They both sat before the conversation continued.

"If this temperature is already cold for you, you'll definitely need a thicker coat for winter."

Hermione studied the girl – she was elegantly curvaceous with a kind, pretty face. From her tanned skin, she deduced the girl lived somewhere tropical. "I'm Hermione Granger."

The girl with curly black locks shook the brunette's extended hand. "Bernadette Lorenzana."

Bernadette, a graduate of the Philippine School of Witchcraft, was a naïve nineteen-year-old Filipino majoring in Herbology. The girl thought of herself as a comedian, but her jokes were rarely ever funny. Her manic laughter at her own jokes was what people found hilarious about her and eventually she would begin to laugh along (though she always claimed their laughter was elicited by her jokes).

Hermione and Bernadette spent nearly three hours becoming acquainted with one another. The disastrous lunch with Draco was almost forgotten… until Harley returned. The blonde entered with a Styrofoam container in one hand and her keys in the other.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully, immediately noticing the new suitemate. Harley placed the Styrofoam container on the large coffee table before extending a hand to Bernadette. "You're one of our suitemates, huh? I'm Harley Winthrop. Welcome!"

"Bernadette Lorenzana—" she yawned loudly. "Excuse me. I am so tired."

"Jetlag." Hermione stated simply. "You should sleep. Worry about your sleeping pattern tomorrow."

Smiling at both her suitemates, Bernadette entered her room.

Harley sat where Bernadette had been seated, eyeing Hermione expectantly.

"So what's in the—" Hermione reached for the Styrofoam container, hoping to avoid the discussion she knew Harley was determined to have. She was surprised to discover the container was warm.

"Charmed with a warming spell," Harley answered her unspoken question. "That's the meal you left at the restaurant. Draco had it packaged for you."

Hermione groaned. Her attempt to avoid the entire subject of Malfoy backfired.

"Did you pay for my tab?" Embarrassed, she met Harley's eyes while reaching for her purse, wanting to reimburse her roommate.

"No. Draco did."

Shocked, Hermione's search for her purse abruptly ceased. Not only did _Draco_ pay for her uneaten meal, he had it packaged – _for her specifically._

Harley shifted closer to her roommate. "Hermione, what happened? What did he say to make you leave like that?"

Ashamed, Hermione looked away from the witch beside her. "He called me a mudblood."

"I – I don't believe it," was Harley's only response, wrapping a consoling arm around the brunette.

"Well, believe it! He's a wretched wizard. He may have you and Talon fooled, but I know it's not genuine! Draco Malfoy only surrounds himself with purebloods – he did that before the war and he continues to do so knowing the war was won by those who don't share his beliefs! He judges people by their surname; to him, knowing a surname or not knowing it tells him what kind of blood runs through someone's veins." Hermione paused, sighing. "Look, his friendship towards you and Talon may be sincere, since you're both purebloods—"

"Hermione, the Vanderbilts are known to be the oldest half-blood family in the wizarding community. With his knowledge of bloodlines, I'm sure Draco knows Talon is a half-blood."

She the Hogwarts Head Girl and valedictorian, felt stupid.

_Malfoy consciously befriended a half-blood? Is there a possibility he wasn't acting with me today?_

Hermione gasped, suddenly recalling an evening in June.

_He was at the White Tomb, visiting a man he attempted to murder. The visit was definitely not an act, otherwise he would have come to the tomb when dozens of people could have witnessed it. The flowers proved his sincerity that night… so his befriending of Talon is the proof of what?_

"That wizard is quite a mystery," Hermione declared softly. Somehow she knew her questions concerning the enigma that was Draco Malfoy wouldn't remain unanswered for very long.

**000**

"Breakfast?" Harley asked Hermione as they exited their suite; September ninth – the start of classes. It was 10:15 a.m. and the two roommates were ready for the day, dressed in teal freshman robes. Hermione was sporting an attractive leather book bag, an improvement over the infamous overstuffed bag she was always seen with at Hogwarts.

The brunette consulted the class schedule held in her left hand before giving Harley a reply:

**School of Healing  
Schedule**

**University ID (UID):** _1941803  
_**Name: **_Hermione J. Granger  
_**Status: **_Freshman_

**1. History of Magic  
**M/W/F  
10:30 am-11:30 am  
Burgess; H107

**2. Anatomy  
**M/W/F  
11:45 am-1:45 pm  
Quisenberry; 5789  
**Anatomy Laboratory  
**Wednesday  
1:45 pm-3:45 pm  
Quisenberry; 5787

**3. Magical Maladies  
**M/W  
4:05 pm- 5:30 pm  
Milanovich; 600

**4. Introduction to Healing  
**T/Th  
11:30 am-12:45 pm  
Nicholson; H25

**5. Healing Charms and Potions  
**T/Th  
3:50 pm- 5:15 pm  
Cletus; 5641

"Sorry, Harley; I've got class in fifteen minutes. History of Magic."

"Fine then, starve for all I care." Harley grinned as they parted, the blonde on her way to the university canteen while Hermione grudgingly headed to her history class. Whatever major a witch or wizard chose, his or her classed would be focused around their major. However, since the founding of the university, History of Magic was the only required class for every student, no matter their major. Although their majors differed, all students were connected by magic; therefore, a class devoted to magic's history was (understandably) a required course.

After a three minute walk through campus, Hermione entered Building Three (one of the three main buildings), quickly finding her classroom: H107.

The circular classroom was surrounded by levels of fixed wooden seats and desks – thirty rows of twenty desks each. A small platform with a built-in podium was positioned at the center of the room where the instructor presumably stood as he lectured.

Hermione selected a seat in level thirteen. She watched students dressed in teal, royal blue, or deep purple robes continuously enter the classroom. They would study the impressive design of the seats and desks before climbing up to the unoccupied higher levels (levels 25 to 30 were rather empty).

Hermione suddenly released a disgusted gasp, causing the gentleman who just took a seat beside her to gather his belongings, clearly insulted by her rude behavior.

"No! I've got no problem with you sitting beside me!" she called after him, but he had already found a new seat in the row beneath hers.

Her gasp was not caused by the stranger who decided to sit by her; she gasped because Draco Malfoy had just entered her classroom.

He confidently swaggered into the classroom. To Hermione's displeasure, he looked absolutely amazing in his teal freshman robes. She was not the only female who noticed him; many of the females in H107 greedily eyed Draco. Either he was completely oblivious to the attention he was receiving or the prick was simply accustomed to having many eyes on him. Of all the people he could have locked eyes with, his intense silver gaze met Hermione's. She nearly looked away, but Draco ended their eye contact first. Hermione tried to nonchalantly follow his journey to a seat, expecting him to sit beside her. His ascent was deliberately slow, as if he were aware of what she expected from him (he was completely aware). But he bypassed her level, continuing on to level 29.

Draco's infuriating inner schoolboy (though he no longer identified with that persona, apparently; still, Hermione was convinced the schoolboy who loved to infuriate her still existed) would have coaxed the attractive blond to seat himself beside Hermione – not for her company but to annoy her. Draco Malfoy delighted in mercilessly annoying and teasing her at Hogwarts. He teased her at the Illyrian Stadium. He annoyed her by accepting Harley's invitation to explore the campus with them. So why didn't he annoy her by claiming the seat beside her?

Hermione smiled triumphantly.

Because their disastrous lunch had affected him somehow.

**000**

Hermione functioned mechanically for three weeks. She'd sleep, go to her classes, study, eat (sometimes), and then the cycle began again. On weekends she spent her time with Harley. If Harley was with Talon, Hermione was usually with Bernadette. Theoretically, seeing Harry and Ron seemed simple; but Hermione realized reuniting every weekend was difficult. Not only did she want to study during her weekends, Hermione also wanted to live the university life! Due to the lack of contact between herself and her two best friends, she figured the boys were also living the typical lives of college boys. In actuality, she had yet to play the role of a college student on a Saturday night. After her first Anatomy exam, though, Hermione was determined to discover the nightlife with her suitemates.

And no, she and Draco had not spoken.

On Thursday night, Hermione spent five hours at Balthier library. Three of those hours were spent sleeping on her meticulous Anatomy notes. When she finally woke, the library was nearly empty (save a few students pulling all-nighters). Quickly shoving her belongings into her leather book bag, Hermione scurried out of the colossal building.

Hermione decided to visit the Duck Pond, since she was contemplating drowning herself for foolishly falling asleep when she was supposed to be studying.

"Just eat. It's getting late, and I've got a class tomorrow at ten."

That voice reached her ears with alarming familiarity.

The brunette was absolutely certain her mouth was hanging open but she didn't care. At first, Hermione thought she had overheard a boyfriend rushing his girlfriend to devour a meal. But when her eyes perused the area surrounding the pond, Hermione found a blond young man sitting on a stone bench – alone. He was not speaking to a girlfriend or even a human. He was addressing the five white ducklings gathered near his feet.

Draco Malfoy was feeding the ducklings!

"You're spoiling them," she heard herself say.

The distinct know-it-all tone of her voice immediately revealed her identity to him.

For a long time, he did not respond (and Hermione didn't notice he had stopped feeding the ducklings). Mentally, she cursed herself for acting so impulsively. Was it really necessary to tell him he was spoiling the ducklings?

"How so?"

Hesitantly, Hermione ventured a few steps closer to the bench he occupied.

"By giving them food without requiring them to exert effort."

"And I suppose there's some sort of proper duckling feeding technique you'll be showing me?" Draco placed a loaf of bread on the bench beside him, challenging her.

Hermione accepted the challenge. Discarding her belongings under a tree a few feet from where Draco sat, she then grabbed the loaf of bread. Knelt down at the edge of the pond, she then tore the bread into small pieces before tossing them into the water. "This will get them used to foraging for food. Otherwise they'll expect to be hand fed… and those who have food and aren't aware of the duckling's spoiled lifestyle will be attacked by the expectant ducklings."

Draco observed the ducklings as Hermione spoke. They were watching the bread sink to the bottom of the pond. One by one, the ducklings dove into the water, in search of the pieces of bread.

Hermione placed what remained of the loaf of bread on the ground beside her.

Draco understood her invitation. Heaving a sigh he crouched down beside her, taking the loaf of bread and imitating what she had done.

"So I take it you're through sulking about our lunch?"

She gave an unattractive snort in response. "Oh, so _I'm_ the one who's been sulking?"

The blond acquiesced with a shrug.

"You—you haven't sat by me in history!" Hermione accused without thinking. In her head, the accusation made sense. But hearing it spoken aloud, she was horrified. She sounded as if she had a schoolgirl crush on the prick! Not only had he caught her _admiring_ him (not _him_, really, his body), idiotically and unintentionally she had implied she was harboring a small crush on him! Hermione vomited in her mouth a little at that thought.

Draco smirked devilishly. "I saw you banish that poor bloke from the seat beside you once you saw me. Flattering, really. Too bad I declined the offer.

They both knew their dreadful lunch had affected him somehow, but Draco was infuriatingly unwilling to admit it! Rather than divulging why he had yet to approach her during their History of Magic classes, the idiot was _inflating his own ego_!

"Only because I gasped in disgust at the sight of you! He thought I was disgusted by him!" She was certain her traitorous cheeks were reddening.

" '_Gasped in disgust.'_ Yes, you were obviously sulking. Just like before our lunch at Diagon Pantry, when we first saw each other at the stadium, you _gasped in disgust_ at the sight of me." Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Dare I say you were actually quite pleased to see me?"

Hermione cringed; he was terrifyingly observant. "It's late. I should head to my dorm."

In silence, she gathered her belongings, hanging her bag on a shoulder. Assuming he had already departed for his dorm, Hermione didn't bother saying goodnight before she left.

But after taking ten steps, she heard footsteps behind her–

"Are you following me?" She questioned without sending him a glance.

"Shut up, Grang–" He feigned an unconvincing cough, remembering she had asked him not to call her by her surname. "Just shut up. I'm exhausted."

Hermione noticed his hesitance to call her 'Granger'. Well, she had asked him not to address her by her surname, but his compliance still amazed her. The brunette smiled suddenly. It was nearly one in the morning. A dangerous time for a young woman to be alone on campus. Was he possibly walking her to her dorm? He almost seemed to be… escorting her. _How curious._

"I live in Austuria," He offered wearily, as if hearing her thoughts.

Hermione nodded, the Austuria dormitories neighbored the Marluxia dorms.

They walked, Hermione slightly ahead of him, in silence for five minutes. When Hermione finally reached the Marluxia entrance doors, she spoke.

"Hey, Malfoy?"

He nearly walked past Marluxia without a glance– but he stopped when he heard her speak. "What?"

"You can call me Granger."

It was up to Draco to accept her offering of peace.

Since her back faced him, Hermione didn't see a brief grin gracing his tired face. "Save a seat for me tomorrow... Granger."

Satisfied, she opened the large entrance doors, entering the Marluxia student lounge.

**000**

Draco walked past the Marluxia dormitories a second time, ten minutes after his short conversation with Hermione. He certainly did call Austria home, Hermione just _assumed _he was referring to the dormitory. But a Malfoy would never settle for a substandard dormitory.

He continued to walk home… to the Austuria Luxury Apartments across the Leaky Cauldron, in Muggle London– which was the opposite direction of the Austuria and Marluxia dormitories...

* * *

What'd you think?! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
